


Two Can Play at That Game

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is a bitch sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play at That Game

You can’t believe you’re doing this. This man makes you do things that you’d never have thought possible. Like now, you are in the bathroom of a club, taking off your underwear because he’s asked you to. No, he demanded that you take them off and bring them to him.   
What the actual fuck? And you were doing it. Was this who you really were and it just took this man to show you? You’ve never done anything like this before or even wanted to. Now you found yourself jumping and doing whatever he asked of you. And liking it. That was the craziest part.   
You finish taking them off and stand in the stall. Having no where to put them, you ball them up as tightly as you can and hold them in your fist. Opening the door, you pray that there isn’t anyone else in the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief when you find that you are alone, you head toward the door. Stepping outside into the hallway, you can see him sitting in your booth in the corner. He’s looking at you, waiting, with that look on his face. The look that says, “Do as I say and don’t fuck around.” That look gets you wet immediately.   
You head across the dance floor, narrowly avoiding the islands of writhing bodies. As you go to slip into the booth across from him, he stands and guides you into the booth next to him. Fuck. You are in serious trouble now. What does he have in store for you?   
Settling himself next to you he asks, “Did you do as I told you?”   
Holding your hand palm up toward him, you open your fist to reveal your black lace panties.   
“Good girl,” he says, taking them from your hand and putting them in his pocket. “Now sit with your back again the wall, facing me.”  
“Where should I put my legs?” you ask him as you scoot back towards the wall.  
“I’ll worry about that,” he replies, as he takes your calves in his hands.  
He moves one of your legs so that it is behind his back and the other he bends and sets on the floor under the table. Thankfully the club is dark and you are in the back corner because anyone who was standing in front of you would be getting quite a show right now.   
“Are you wet?” he asks, running his hands up your legs. “Do you want me to touch your pussy?”  
“Yes, I’ve been wet since the minute you told me to go take off my panties. I want you inside me so bad,” you tell him, hoping that telling him what he wants to hear will end this torture sooner and he’ll fuck you.   
“Do you want me to fuck you right here in the club?” he asks. “Do you want everyone to see me pounding my cock into you?”  
“Fuck, yes. Right here,” you moan, moving your hands between your legs. If he isn’t going to touch you, you’d do it yourself.  
“So eager,” he says, “but I’m not going to fuck you until we get home.”  
“What? Why make me take my panties off then? What the fuck?” you say, getting angry. This was the first time that he had ever not followed through with his game. You were way too horny for this shit tonight. You sit up, pulling your leg from behind him. “Take me home.”  
He has a look of shock on his face, “What?” he says.  
“I said, take me home. I’m fucking horny and I’m not up for these games tonight. If you aren’t going to fuck me, take me home and I’ll fuck myself,” you reply.  
He doesn’t say anything but gets up and offers his hand to help you up. You refuse it and get up from the booth with as much grace as you can muster, trying to assure that you don’t flash the entire club in the process. You walk pass him and move towards the exit. You aren’t even sure if he is following you until you get outside and your hear him talking to the valet. You say nothing to each other as you wait or the car to be pulled around. In the 5 minutes that it takes for the Jaguar to be brought to the curb, you come up with a plan to show this bastard just what this feels like.  
As you slip into the car, you let your dress ride high on your thighs. He looks down at them and then up at you but says nothing. As he makes his way around the car, you pull it even higher so it barely is covering your pussy. By the time he gets to your house to drop you off, he’s going to be begging to fuck you.   
He gets in the car and glances over, noticing that your dress is even higher. He clenches his jaw and slams the car into gear. The car is powerful and he’s driving too fast. You are thrown back again the seat and your dress slides higher on your legs. The grumble of the engine fells great under your ass and you feel yourself getting wet at the thought of what you are about to do. Kicking off your heels, you put your right foot on the dash and bend your left leg at the knee, placing over the center console.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” he growls at you.  
“What you wouldn’t,” you reply, hiking your skirt up and moving your right hand between your legs. You are so fucking wet and the thought of fingering yourself while he can’t do anything is making you even wetter. You slide two fingers into yourself and moan. You don’t think that you’ve ever been so turned on in your life.   
“I fucking get it,” he says. “I get it.” He reaches his hand over, trying to touch your pussy. “I deserve this, but baby; I am going to fucking explode. You can’t do that while I’m driving. I can’t keep my eyes off of your when you touch yourself. We are going to get into an accident.”  
You slap his hand away. “You, sir are just going to have to control yourself. Delayed gratification and what not.” You slide a third finger in. This is fucking hot. Watching him struggle is fucking hot. Now you are starting to see why he does it to you, but it’s your turn. You move your fingers in and out of your pussy while you rub your clit with your other hand. You keep your eyes locked on his face as he glances back and forth from you to the road. You can see the bulge in his suit pants and that sends you over the edge.  
“I’m coming,” you gasp. With a sharp intake of breath, he pulls the car to the side of the road. Unbuckling his seat belt, he bends over and buries his face in your crotch. Finding your clit with his tongue, he sucks and you come, grasping the back of his head.   
“Get out of the car,” he says.  
“What? Here? Why?” you say.   
“Because my dick is so hard, it feels like it’s going to explode. I’m going to fuck you over the hood of this car,” he answers.  
You look at him in shock, but get out of the car. He does as well. Walking around to the front of the car, you can see that you are actually in a picnic area, somewhat off the road. He grabs you by the hair and bends you over the hood. Hiking your dress up over your hips, he pushes you down until you are flat out on the car. You hear his zipper open and anticipate his cock. He slaps your ass, making you cry out and slams into you. Pulling you back toward him by the hair, he slams into you over and over again. You feel another orgasm approaching. He bends over and bites your shoulder. You feel his tie tickling your back. Another slap to your ass and you are done. You come again and clench down around him.  
“Fuck,” you hear him say as he comes, digging his hands into your hips.   
“I think I’ll defy you more often,” you say, turning to face him. “Just remember the next time you want to withhold sex from me. Two can play this game.”


End file.
